Mystery
by MidnightWolf191
Summary: What made Zuko good.


**This is just something to get rid of my writers' block. Oh and I own nothing! I have not forgotten about my other stories, PLEASE read the authors' note at the end.**

**This is how Zuko realized he was doing the wrong thing. Two months after Zuko joined Aang and the gang.**

* * *

"Hey Zuko" Katara says as I sit next to her in the meadow we set up camp for the night. I still have a little hostility in me but not enough to try and hurt anyone I just believe it is the fact that my father betrayed me.

"Katara" I say nodding.

"What are you doing up? Everyone else is asleep and it's my turn to guard camp" She says looking confused.

"I'll take over Katara, don't worry" I say and she just nods and goes back to the tent her and Toph share.

I look up at the sky and see the beautiful stars and moon. Looking at the stars I start thinking about my life and it's drastic changes in the past year or so. One day I was just a thirteen year old boy who spoke without permission, next thing I know my father is burning me and Azula is laughing like a maniac. She was always a bitch I'm kind of happy I left the fire nation.. Then I go on a quest with my uncle Iroh to find the avatar. Next I think of the reason I am helping the avatar.

Flashback*

After I told Iroh I needed to hunt the avatar alone he took it surprisingly easy by just saying that it was about time he returned home. I look in the river and see myself, I look like a soul less monster, but I don't care I need to find the avatar and bring him to my father so I can have my honor back.

I hear a rustling in the forest and turn around on edge and ready to bend and do some serious damage. "Who's there" I ask but I get no response but a girl dressed in a fire nation outfit steps out of the forest looking like she is about the age of a child.

"What is your name" I ask and get a very confusing response from the child.

"Name's aren't important right now just call me whatever you like" Alright, I will call this child mystery.

"I bring advice to you Prince Zuko" She says looking at me.

"How do you know my name" I demand, I don't know this girl at all.

"Your eye" Mystery says smirking slightly. "Anyway the advice I bring can be confusing, but think about it before you judge it. You are who you are, not who you want to be" She says smiling slightly.

"What- What does that mean?" I ask generally confused, she sounds like my uncle.

"You want to be who your father wants you to be, but you're not, your you, which is a powerful fire bender who's destiny is not to kill the avatar, but to teach him how to fire bend" Mystery says looking at me gauging my reaction.

I debate over this information in my head. She could be a spy sent by Azula or my father, but I don't think she is. She looks no older than eight. I want to make my father proud, but is that my destiny? Is my destiny to kill the avatar, or to help him? Her advice just made me all the more confused about my situation. It didn't enlighten me at all it just made me confused and flustered. "Why did you tell me this" I ask just in time to see her about to leave.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asks looking back at me. I must have looked as confused as I felt because Mystery starts to explain to me. "If you were to kill or harm the avatar in any way what so ever the fire nation would only kill you because you have finished what they started. You think that finding the avatar will help you regain your honor, but was it really lost?" With that she walked away leaving me with a new outlook on life and what I will do with it.

End Flashback*

I still don't know who the child was, but I can't be more grateful for her advice. I look to the forest when I hear rustling. "Who's there" I ask.

"This is just like our previous meeting isn't it Zuko" Mystery says walking out of the trees.

"How did you find me and where did you go when you left back then" I ask looking at her.

She just chuckles and says "I never left I was just in a tree, and I was never gone I've been following you in case you did something stupid" She says looking me in the eyes. How did Toph not know that she was following us? She starts walking away, but I stand up and grab her arm and say the two words that I have been wanting to say for two months "Thank you"

"Your welcome, and my name is Nikki" She says walking away.

"Nikki" I whisper to the wind. Wondering how this child could be so wise.

* * *

**My sad attempt at a One-shot, okay now that you have read it I want to know if I should continue this or just keep it as a ONe-shot but Review I don't know how I did and I want to know!**


End file.
